Emotion
by AmandaTheVampireLove
Summary: Riddick, looking back on how he acted in the movie, and if he was really going to leave them behinda bit of RiddickJack hinting..


Emotion  
  
She actually thought that I was going to leave them. Well, that's not to big of an  
  
assumption, before this crash, really before most everyone died and I killed Johns I could  
  
have assumed the same thing too. But that was before I saw Jack, saw her cry for Johns,  
  
when Johns was going to kill her, or well, have me ghost her. It took everthing that I had  
  
not to put my arms around her, emotion, funny thing huh?  
  
That was when I made a silent promise to myself, Richard B. Riddick, that I  
  
would get her off of this godforsaken planet.  
  
I don't know why a killer like myself suddenly developed emotion, let alone over  
  
a kid, but I did. And then Caroline thought that I would leave her, hiding behind a rock,  
  
where she was easy access to the monsters. I don't think so.  
  
You see, I wasn't going to leave them when I got to the skiff, I was going to turn  
  
it around, light shining all the way to the cave that I left her hiding in, safe passage, my  
  
promise would be fulfilled. But, instead, Caroline came tramping up beside the skiff, no  
  
turning around for me, I wasn't going to actually show emotion, are you kidding me! So I  
  
told her a was going to leave, and I told her to come along for the ride, had to see  
  
something, that if I didn't make it, if by some ghost of a chance, the killer got killed, she  
  
wouldn't abandon Jack, lousy kid.  
  
So, I told her to come and she told me to go to hell, heh, been there done that, got  
  
thrown out cause they were afraid I was going to take over. Slam, that's about the same,  
  
small room, no light, ordinary people wouldn't see their hands in front of their faces.  
  
I remember what I said about that to her, remember the whole converstaion.  
  
'Would you die for them?'  
  
'I would try!'  
  
'You didn't answer my question, would you die for them?'  
  
'Yes Riddick I would, I would die for them.' I could tell she was telling me the  
  
truth.  
  
'Interesting.' So we went after them, I had to see, I just had to know if she could  
  
take care of Jack.  
  
We went there, to where we had left them, and pulled them out. Jack smiled at  
  
me, 'never had a doubt!' I had to let the corners of my mouth twitch at that one, her  
  
admiration of me was very visible.  
  
On the way to the skiff, I wanted to hold Jack's hand instead of Caroline's but  
  
that was the arrangement, and I wasn't about to protest, not when everyone could guess  
  
why. I don't know how they ever mistook her for a guy, she just, smelled, like a girl,  
  
looked cute to. Had to shake my head at that thought.  
  
When the monsters were catching up with me, I knew that they would get all of  
  
us, unless. unless someone stayed behind as. bait.  
  
'Go! Go! You know the way.' I made sure when I pushed jack up that I ran my  
  
hands along her side, incase it was the last time I would ever get to touch her, and I felt  
  
her shiver. So I stayed behind to fend the monsters from Jack, worthless emotions, sucha  
  
small thing getting me killed.  
  
Of course, the monsters did not know who they were messing with. If there hadn't  
  
been two, then the third that popped out from behind when I was killing the other ones, I  
  
would have been fine. Stupid emotion, stopped me from screaming out for them to get  
  
back here and help me, all I let out was one yell when the thing cut my leg. Couldn't  
  
scream, Fry would come back and save me, both of us would end up dead, and Jack  
  
would become food. It was about then that I thought, when did my life revolve around  
  
one stupid kid. Emotion, good God they were going to get me killed.  
  
When Fry came and got sucked up by the monsters, yes I did say not for me, but  
  
only because, maybe I thought she was strong, and she could have helped Jack. Then I  
  
thought, yet again, I have said that kids name about 1000 times in the last second,  
  
emotion bites. And the worst thing is, its was something that I couldn't ghost with my  
  
shivv.  
  
I ran back to the ship, back to Jack, and I did it as fast as I could.  
  
Once we were off the planet, she came to sit by me. 'could be merks, what do we  
  
say about you?' she looked at me with worried eyes for a few moments. I told her the  
  
truth.  
  
'Tell them Riddick is dead, tell them he died somewhere back on that planet.' I  
  
wasn't the same, I was dead in sorts. The old Riddick, he had no emotion, friggin word,  
  
and he had no loyalties. The new me, I knew where my loyalties laid. Or better yet, I  
  
knew where they should have lied, but I couldn't let the monsters have Jack, stupid  
  
emotion.  
  
She is mine now, had been for a long time, Imaa is out of the way, were going on  
  
together alone, not that we cant. preoccupy ourselves.. a lot. heh, emotion is a double  
  
edged blade, kinda like me. I could kill you, or I could give you love until the day you  
  
died, atleast, that is what the kid, Jack says. Her I go saying her name again, stupid  
  
emotion, have to get used to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
HEHEHE, wouldn't quit bothering me to write it, had to let it out, if ya cant tell, I have a new voice in my head, his name is Richard B. Riddick, and he is forcing me to write fanfiction about him, but. I made this one up all alone, no Riddick to help! Email me, fayray36@yahoo.com, luv to hear those coments!  
  
Amandathevampirelove 


End file.
